Anniversary
by TodaysPassenger
Summary: A slightly longer story about a special day.
1. Chapter 1

A whiff of vanilla.

The tang of freshly grated zest.

The odors danced and mingled in the air invitingly.

Your hands are a blur of activity. A shell is broken cleanly, effortlessly. Ingredients are measured to immaculate proportion. Blended to perfect consistency.

You were a man of several talents, talents shared by many, and in some cases, surpassed in.

But this...

This was YOUR art.

And you are a MASTER.

The pan has been heated to the precise temperature you need. The palette has been primed. Now, it is time to paint.

You grab the next ingredient, the base for your opus.

Your heart turns to iron as you glance over the package.

The pan clangs against the floor.

There must be some mistake.

Ice flows through your veins as you read the letters:

M

A

R

G

.

"NON!"

Antoine awoke with a start, sweat beading upon his brow as he blinked himself back to consciousness. Daylight streamed in through portholes set into the walls, bathing the bedroom in a warm glow.

"Curse zat horrid dream..."

He rubbed the corners of his eyes, grunting as he shooed the remnants of a nightmare from his mind. Thank goodness it had been recurring less and less as of late...

"Late...?"

The coyote's eyes sprung open as it hit him. Judging from the light outside and the the gentle hum vibrating through the air, it was already well into the morning. He grumbled at his tardiness. How could he have been so undisciplined as to let so much of the day go to waste? Slumping down with a sigh, he let his view sink as well.

Oh.

That's how.

The still-sleeping form of Bunnie Rabbot lay across him, her head resting on his chest and the covers cocooned around them both. Antoine often woke to find his wife in this position, snuggled up to his body and basking in the cozy warmth. Her breath tickled his fur as her chest rose and fell, causing her crooked left ear to bounce gently.

"Ma chérie..."

His gentle urging budged her not one inch. He couldn't help but smile; whereas he had a soldier's conditioning to rise with the sun, she was very much the heavy sleeper. He'd wondered before if it was a side effect of the strain her bionic left arm and legs took on her body; however, it was hard to worry too much when he got to wake up to Bunnie's sweetly sleeping face every morning. Her nose twitched occasionally; was she dreaming as well? He hoped he wasn't taking her away from something too wonderful as he stroked her bed-strewn hair. "Ma chérie, eet is past morning already. Should we not being up by now?"

"Mmmmnn..." Bunnie moaned softly as she slowly stirred. Beautiful olivine eyes fluttered open, meeting her husband's bright blues. She stretched and yawned, trying to stifle it with her bent ear before settling back down against Antoine with a dozy smile on her face. "Mornin', shug."

Antoine pecked the tip of her ear as she leaned into continued head rubs. "Bonjour, ma belle. Happy anniversary."

The rabbit leaned forward, pressing her lips against her husband's. Antoine loved it when she kissed him; it was like her warmth and love was channeled through her lips, gentle and reassuring all at once. She drew back, still slightly bleary from just waking up. "Happy anniversary, sugah-Twan. Guess my beauty sleep ran a li'l longer than ah thought."

"Oui, but I would not be trading zis moment for anything in ze world," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "C'est adorable." He squeezed her closer against his body, bringing her face-to-face with him. "So, how should we spend our day zen? I could starting on breakfast, we could relax in ze garden, we could...we..."

Bunnie shifted, settling herself on top of Antoine as she leaned up, allowing the covers to loosen and fall away. A set of heaving, bountiful breasts rose into view, making Antoine's eyes widen as her bright pink nipples stood out against her golden fur. He could feel her weight press down on him as she situated her hips right on top of his groin. Sunlight glimmered in her sultry eyes as she squeezed her bosom against his body, her breath hot against his face. "Well...ah know how we *could* start it off...if ya don't mind sleepin' in just a tad longer."

The coyote gulped, trying and failing to meet her eyes as two juicy, tantalizing distractions poked him in the chest. "D'accord..."

The rabbit laughed brightly as she pulled her husband in for another kiss, her lips once again meeting his as she cradled his head in her non-bionic arm. He responded in kind, drawing her closer into the amorous embrace and squeezing her tighter against his body as he felt passions stirring in his loins. She finally pulled him away, looking deeply into his eyes as she caught her breath before quickly diving back in, her tongue meeting his as their kisses deepened in fervor. She pushed him back onto the pillows as her mouth wrestled with her husband's, fighting to taste him more as he pulled her down on him. His hands stroked and massaged her back, urging her on as she began to grind against him, impassioned moans escaping them both. Antoine broke off this time, kissing along her neck as she giggled from the tickling sensation. "J'ai envie de toi..." he breathed into her fur.

"Nnnn...Sugah-Twan, y'all know ah don't understand what yer sayin' when ya get like this." she managed, lightly gasping as Antoine began heading south. "Although, *this* is speakin' loud and clear!" she said as she slid off of him and drew back the covers, freeing his raging erection to spring forth proudly upright. Antoine gasped at the sudden rush of cool air hitting his manhood, his wife's voluptuous body and aggressive affections long since putting him at full mast. She playfully ran a fingertip along its length, her soft touch causing it to twitch and Antoine to shudder. "Land sakes, shug, you could split wood with this thing." Bunnie gently held the end of the shaft, toying with the head as she cooed. "Mmm...shame on me for painin' ya so. Makin' you hold back this thick...hard...beast for so long..." She leaned back onto his waist, getting comfortable as she slowly began to slide her hand down the tender skin of his member. "Don't you worry, shug. Ah'll take good care of ya..."

Antoine fought to steady his breathing as Bunnie's velvety touch made his erection pulse harder than ever, eagerly quivering against her palm. Still, she measured her pace deliberately, each stroke of her hand sliding all the way up his shaft, lingering just a moment at the tip, before traveling back down, feeling every feature and fold, until she had his throbbing member by the base, it's girth filling her grip easily. The rabbit watched her partner's face carefully as she pleased him, noting every gasp and grunt of pleasure and making sure to spend a little more time at that spot on the next stroke.

"Yer so cute like this..." she crooned, her fingers dancing around the base of his manhood. "Maybe ah should give you yer anniversary present early."

Antoine crooked an eyebrow inquisitively, still breathing quickly. "Quoi?"

Bunnie stopped stroking, shifting her weight to her organic arm as she held up her bionic limb, the burnished lilac alloy of her arm ending in a padded, silken glove she covered her metal hand with at night. "Just a li'l somethin' I had Tails help me fix up. Only had to fib a bit about what it was for." She couldn't help but laugh, blushing slightly. "He thinks it'll help with the cooking...thank heavens for innocent young'uns, huh?" She placed the soft glove against his shaft once more. "Now...ah think it just had to twist like this?"

With a sudden jolt, Antoine jerked against the bed as Bunnie's hand began vibrating, his erection buzzing with electrifying pleasure. His back arched involuntarily as she resumed her loving motions, taking her time to focus on each and every inch of his member. The coyote was full-on panting at this point, his body straining against the sheets. The velvety glove tickled as it glided along his skin, the smooth sensation enhanced by the rapid vibration underneath making the feeling both incredible and unbearable all at once. He found himself thrusting against her hand, bucking each time she squeezed a little harder around him. "M-mon amour, eetz too much...I'm-I can't..."

Bunnie let go of him quickly, switching off the vibration. "Uh uh, sugah-Twan. You ain't finished just yet, not before ah REALLY get started." She positioned herself in between his legs, laying down on her stomach with her husband's burgeoning manhood right in front of her. She regarded it fondly, its rigid fullness filling her with the satisfaction that she could arouse Antoine this much. A small trickle of precum was already leaking from the tip, glistening in the morning sun. She licked her lips as she moved to hover over his member. "Sorry hun, but I'm gonna dig in early today. A gentleman always lets the lady go first, after all."

With that, she eagerly went down on him, his impressive shaft sliding into her mouth as Antoine let out a long, low groan of elation. Inch by inch slipped past her lips as she savored the taste of her man, slightly salty but burning hot from his passion, her tongue slicking the underside of his member as he entered her. Just as easily as she took him in, she allowed all but the tip of his manhood to slide back out, the coyote's hips shakily settling back down on the bed as she did so. She smirked as she flicked her tongue along the head, lapping up the trickle of his juices that had collected. The unique flavor filled her head as it ran down her throat; its musky, vaguely bitter flavor spurring fresh tension in her own loins as she popped he tip from her mouth. "Mmmmmm...lovin' the flavor, shug. You enjoyin' the ride so far?"

Antoine managed a shaky reply, a dumb grin wreathing his face, "O-oui! Très bien!"

That was all she needed to hear. "Good, cause ah ain't gonna be satisfied with just a taste." She bobbed her head back down, taking him even deeper than before. Her tongue spun and caressed as she went, cleaning every last bit of him as she rocked forward. Up and down, over and over she ravished him with her mouth, Antoine's moans and oaths urging her further and further down his shaft. She didn't allow him even a moment to acclimate to he sensation, sometimes running the tip against the inside of her cheek, others tilting her head to slide her curled tongue along his girth. As if the sheer pleasure surging from between his legs wasn't enough, he was transfixed by the gaze of smouldering passion his wife gave him, her shimmering, green eyes locked with his as she lovingly pleasured her husband. Taking a deep breath, she braced against his legs as her mouth yielded to him, allowing him to plunge all the way to the hilt. Even as he involuntarily bucked against her, she continued her endeavors, her lips tightly wrapped around the base as his pulsing erection filled her throat. Eventually, the need for fresh air kicked in, making her reel back to breathe.

"Haaahnn..haah...boy, you sure know how to put a gal through her paces..." She marveled at the still-towering member, slick with saliva and precum. "And you're still goin' stronger n' ever..." Antoine nodded emphatically, his body covered in sweat and jerking from the interrupted climax brought on from her withdrawal.

Bunnie gave him a determined smirk. "Well then, guess ah ought to put my best assets to work." The coyote's eyes went wide as she picked herself up and slid forward, nestling his member in between her voluptuous breasts. He exhaled as she settled down, the plush softness wrapping around him leaving him lost for words. Pleased with his reaction, she squeezed her mounds tighter around him, tickling his skin with her soft fur and sending shivers down his body. The feeling only intensified as she began to massage him in between her cleavage, using her hands to keep a snug grip around him as she slid against him. Bunnie started off slowly, allowing full, slow strokes along the full length of his shaft. Gradually, she began working in earnest, her breasts bouncing more and more rapidly in tandem with Antoine's eager thrusts. Again, the rabbit kept her technique varied, switching between toe-curling tip-to-base caresses and spasm-inducing grinding motions as she relentlessly titfucked him. "H-how's that shug? Fit to burst yet?"

A stream of broken French issued from Antoine as he pounded against her jiggling flesh. "Ngh! Plu...sfort! Pl-vite! Vite!" He made no attempt to restrain his bucking hips anymore, the constant stimulation of her slick fur around his manhood driving him mad with pleasure. Bunnie redoubled her efforts, her breasts slapping against his hips as she vigorously pumped his manhood. An idea sprung to her mind as she felt the tension in his loins building.

"Sugah-Twa~aan...does it feel good?" she asked teasingly, squeezing his member even tighter.

"Ou-YES! FANT-gn! FANTASTIQUE!"

"I ain't sure about that...ah wanna hear you *really* holler."

Antoine tiled his head in confusion. "Quoi-aaaaaaAAAA!"

Bunnie plunged down upon his member, swallowing it up both in between her lips and her breasts as Antoine's passionate cry echoed through the bedroom. She hungrily slurped the end of his shaft, saliva trailing freely down the length and adding fresh lube to the cleavage she aggressively used to fondle her partner. The feeling of him twitching urgently in her mouth caused her to hum in satisfaction; he had to be getting close now. She tightened the grip around her bosom, running her fingers over her erect nipples as the blazing heat of his member fueled the passion in her chest as well. Her tongue swirled around the head of his penis as each stroke of her breasts brought him up into her throat, desperate for another taste of his passion. The craving had been building faster and faster, her desire to more of that heady flavor long since slicking her steel thighs.

Antoine was already going mad from the burning heat that coursed through him, the pressure in his groin reaching a boiling peak. He wildly thrust against his wife, the pressure from her gorgeous golden mounds only matched by the suction from her lusciously full lips. Faced with such a perfect onslaught, even his endurance had it's limits as he raced towards climax. Barely recalling his sense of chivalry through the white haze of ecstasy, he stammered out, "Ma lapin, I-I am going to-ccuu-"

Bunnie nodded eagerly, stroking him faster than ever. "C'mon baby, ah want all you got." She mumbled as she went back down on him. "Ragh he-"

*knock knock knock*

"Hello? Miss Bunnie? Are you awake yet?"

The thrashing couple froze dead where they lay, desperately trying to calm their ragged breathing. A gentle series of taps, audible but only just even in the sudden silence, emanated from the door as Cream knocked as politely as she could. Bunnie slowly turned to wards the door, delicately allowing Antoine to slip from her mouth and spring back into the air.

"Y-yeah, hon. I'm up. What's wrong?" Bunnie shakily asked. She brushed her unkempt hair from her face, wiping sweat from her brow. She silently prayed the innocent younger rabbit wouldn't catch the slight edge of impatience in her voice.

If she had, her cheerful response certainly didn't show it. "Oh, nothing's wrong ma'am! I'm was just worried I was bothering you!" Antoine couldn't hold back a hiss of frustration, drawing a silencing poke from Bunnie.

"Not a bit, darlin'. Did you need anythin'?"

The couple could practically hear Cream bashfully looking at her feet. "Well...Miss Amy usually helps me shower when I get up, but she's helping Mister Rotor in his shop today, and Miss Sally has been talking to Miss Nicole all morning, and it sounded important, so I thought it would be rude to interrupt..."

Bunnie's chest heaved with a weighty sigh. "Sure, I'll help ya get cleaned up. Just give me a moment, okay shug?

Cream clapped with delight. "Okay! I've got my things right here, so we can go whenever you're ready!"

Antoine and Bunnie shot each other pained glances as she rolled off the bed, trudging over to the dresser to fetch a nightie and a clean leotard for the day. She quickly wiped herself down with a spare cloth, deliberately avoiding the longing eyes and pitiful expression she could feel staring at her from the bed.

"Ah know, hon, ah know, I'm sorry...trust me, I'm hurtin' just as bad as you right now," Bunnie soothed in a harried tone. She threw the nightie over her head and hastily tied her hair back in her signature ponytail as she hustled to the door, finally looking back pleadingly at her husband. "Ah promise, I'll make it up to ya and then some at breakfast, okay?"

Antoine managed a roguish half-grin and a shaky salute, "T'inquiète pas, I will being fine. I will have quite ze appetite by zen, if you know what I am meaning."

"Love you, sugah," Bunnie giggled, blowing him a kiss as she opened the door to meet Cream.

"Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. See you later."

As the door closed behind her, Antoine slumped back on the pillows, groaning loudly in pent-up frustration. He cast a despairing gaze over his still-erect member, throbbing painfully in the still air.

"Merde..."


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Pickle.

Big's bait box.

Soiled soldier uniforms.

...

Bunnie in a uniform and nothing but.

NO! FOCUS! NOT HELPING!

Okay.

The Princess's cooking.

...

Perfect.

Antoine walked briskly down the brightly-lit corridor, making his way to the Sky Patrol's communal mess hall. It had taken some...INTENSE concentration, but be had finally calmed down enough that he could venture out of his and Bunnie's shared quarters and maintain decency. Already having freshened up himself on the way, Antoine figured that at least he could get a head start on fixing up a late breakfast for them both. He soon arrived at his destination, a simple keystroke on the access panel causing the blue star-emblazoned metal door to slide open and allow him into the dining area.

Like everything else on the Sky Patrol, Rotor had spared little in the way of design. Gone were the modern steel furniture and sterile lighting that pervaded the style throughout most of the ship; instead, an ornate oaken table handcrafted from wood from the Great Forest Zone formed the centerpiece of the room, ringed by matching chairs made even cozier with soft, fluffy cushions. Aside from the sunshine provided by the vast bay window and the absolutely breathtaking view it afforded, lamps with more mellow, naturalistic lighting illuminated the room. Directly adjacent to the dining area was a well-stocked and fully functional kitchen, home to any and every cooking appliance or accessory that one could ever need.

Antoine strode over to the cabinets and began gathering the tools of his favorite trade, neatly setting out a wide pan, whisks, and spatulas. He hummed an old marching song of his father's as he busied himself in Rotor's industrial-sized fridge; eggs, sharp cheddar, thank goodness it's butter, and a few cups of his and his wife's favorite toppings quickly joined the cookware on the counter/breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the dining area. All too soon, the soft crackle and pleasant aroma of simmering butter pervaded the room while Antoine blended the omelette ingredients together.

"Oh mah stars, that smells heavenly. You start without me, shug?"

The doors slid open again to reveal a washed and refreshed Bunnie, now clad in her usual strapless leotard. She tossed her head side to side, shaking out the last few drops of dampness from her ponytail as she joined her husband in the kitchen. Antoine greeted her with a peck on the cheek as he flipped the first omelette expertly. "Désolé, ma chérie. I thought it would be saving us some time."

"You're the best, sugah-Twan." she said as she hugged him from behind, causing the coyote to falter slightly as he became all-too-aware of her still slightly dewy breasts pressing against his back.

"A-ah, please to be careful, yo- oh non, the pan, she is still hot."

"Oh! Sorry shug." she apologized sincerely before striking a flirty pose against the counter and fluttering her eyelashes at him. "An' I know I am. Scootch over, I'm gonna warm us up some biscuits."

Antoine shifted to the side, allowing Bunnie access to the oven as she fetched a stack of leftover pastries from the fridge. The aroma of warm bread quickly joined the mouthwatering savory scent of the cooking eggs.

Before too long, a scrumptious breakfast of fluffy omelettes and biscuits hot from the oven materialized. Antoine fussed and fretted over the presentation of the plated eggs while Bunnie fetched them both some coffee, cream, and sugar. They chose to sit side by side using the stools at the breakfast bar, preferring to keep the main table clean for dinner that evening. Bunnie's mouth watered at the sight of her husband's handiwork: a carrot and spring onion omelette with just a sprinkle of her favorite chili powder.

"Land sakes sugah-Twan, if that tastes half as good as it looks, ah might just have you cook breakfast every day."

Antoine chuckled in mock triumph as he spooned honey over a sliced-open biscuit. "Mon Dieu, could you being admitting who has the better cooking?"

"Ah ain't sayin' that, ya smug cuss." she retorted, playfully swatting his arm. "Hurry up and dig in before it all goes cold." With that, they both tucked in. Cutlery softly clinked against the plates as they chatted and gossiped about the food, their plans for the day, and life in general, the conversation invariably getting interrupted by random acts of flirting; getting lost in each others eyes, swift and sudden kisses in mid-sentence; Bunnie even insisted that they sampled each others' dish, each holding out a forkful for the other to try. The morning burned on, and the plates of delicious food slowly emptied.

Bunnie sighed contentedly as she finally slumped forward on her stool, propping herself up with one arm as she gazed off into space dreamily. "Wheeeeew...that hit the spot, hun. I swear yer cookin' gets better every day."

"Non, eet is nothings," Antoine replied with a slight blush. "Besides, your biscuits are truly tres magnifique." He looked over the dishes and cookware. "Shall we start with ze cleanings?"

The rabbit playfully ran her finger around the rim of the sugar dish. "Ah dunno, I was thinkin' we might have some dessert before all that now."

The coyote glanced back at his wife incredulously. "Tu rigoles? I could not eating another...bite..."

Bunnie held the small creamer aloft, slowly pouring the thick liquid over her chest and cleavage as she leaned back against the countertop. "Ooops, guess ah made a right mess o' myself..." she said coyly as she set down the now-empty jar. Antoine's eyes bugged as she clasped her hands and squeezed her breasts between her arms invitingly. "Y'all don't mind helpin' me get all cleaned up, do ya sugah-Twan?"

"Not at all, ma choute, however..." he trailed off, slipping over to the entrance to the mess hall and flipping the switch that locked the door, "Let us be making sure that we have privacy, non?"

Bunnie dipped a fingertip in the small pool of cream that had gathered in between her breasts, bringing it to her lips as she seductively licked it clean. "Hurry back now, shug...don't y'all want a taste?"

Before she could even finish, Antoine was back at her side, his mouth already watering a the sight of such a delicacy. "Merci pour le repas..." With that, he dove in with gusto, making straight for the dollop of cream nestled in her cleavage. Bunnie immediately went into a fit of giggles as he greedily lapped up the sauce, each lick sending a tickling ripple through her chest.

"Eeek! Nntoine! Sakes hon, I -haha!- I thought you were full!" The ravenous coyote's only response was to taste her even more vigorously, moving on to the drips of cream scattered along the verges of her spandex suit, each lick both cleaning and spreading the white glaze even further over her ample mounds. He teased along the edge, just barely sneaking his tongue in between the thin fabric and her soft fur and hastening his wife's breath. Slowly, Antoine peeled down the tight fabric, letting her perky breasts spring free of their hot pink prison. Antoine then trailed down, tracing the thin trickle of sweet substance that had leaked down through her leotard. Bunnie cradled his head as he went, gently urging him closer as his nimble tongue flicked along her sensitive skin. The coyote continued his southward track until he reached the underside of her bosom. His hands sunk into her pillowy mounds as he lifted them so he could give them the attention they very much deserved, leaving no inch of skin unattended as he lapped her clean of every last drop of cream. Bunnie gasped as he suddenly squeezed her breasts tightly together, his tongue wedged deep in her cleavage as he came back up and over both her nipples at the same time. The rabbit's moaned echoed through the kitchen as he latched on, alternating between light nips and suckles on her light pink teats. She ground against the stool, her passion slicking the seat as she gripped him more tightly against her chest. Meanwhile. Antoine found himself losing the battle to keep his head above the sea of squeezable golden fur that threatened to envelop him, his wife's powerful bionic arm forcing him deeper into her cleavage as her pleasure followed in kind.

"Mmm-m bll...

"Nnmmm, shug...yer- ahn!"

"Mm shrry!"

"Yeah, right there..."

"BNNY!"

Bunnie finally snapped out of her elated reverie. "H-huh? OH! Oh mah stars, I'm sorry hon!" She quickly released her husband, letting him reel back for a gasp of air.

"C'est *pant* bon, dearest...I am *wheeze* fine..."

Bunnie turned and hid her face in her hands, her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. "Can't believe ah did that...y'all just got me so riled up that ah couldn't control this durn arm..."

Antoine wrapped his arms around her reassuringly, planting a kiss on the back of her neck as she slumped miserably on the counter. "Do not worrying about it, mon amour. I am just happy you are enjoying it. Besides..." Bunnie's blushing began to rival the sun streaming through the window as he showed her his fingertips, slick with the nectar she had left on the seat she knocked aside in her haste to let Antoine breathe. "I am thinking that I still have some cleaning to do."

Antoine eased her forward onto the counter, her breasts squishing against the smooth surface as he bent her over with her legs slightly spread. His warm touch sent quivers of pleasure down her spine, causing Bunnie to bite her lip as his hands worked down her sides. She squirmed as he dug his hands into her hips, kneading handfuls of firm backside and soft, pliable silicone that formed the joint to her bionic legs. Sinking to his knees, Antoine kissed along the boundary of fur and metal, the shallow gasp accompanying each peck reaffirming his suspicions of the area being especially sensitive. Finally, he arrived at his destination; Bunnie's earlier grinding on the stool had pulled her leotard taut between her legs, the soaked garment allowing Antoine to clearly see the outline of her puffy lower lips. He slowly slid the fabric aside, giving him full view of her beautiful pink slit. A thin trickle of passion dripped from her as Antoine licked his lips with a predator's smile.

"Ma chatte, you should have telling me that you also spilled honey down here..."

Bunnie could barely focus enough for a reply as she bit down on her glove, the feeling of her husband's warm, lustful breath on her causing her to struggle against crying out in frustrated ecstasy. "Nnnnn...shga-Twnnnn..."

Antoine wasn't one to keep his lady waiting. He carefully spread her lips open, the tip of his tongue dancing along the edges as her hips shook in violent pleasure. He moved with a swirling motion, broadly stroking the entrance to her womanhood as he lapped up her sweet nectar. The taste was simply intoxicating to him, a flavor that tantalized his senses and stirred basic, primal urges from deep within him. Bunnie had discarded her hole-riddled glove already, giving louder and louder voice to the passion that was consuming her from the bottom up as her lover lashed against her most delicate place. Antoine attempted to keep hold of his wife's shuddering metal legs as he ran long, slow strokes over her outer folds, his rough tongue sending electrifying surges of overwhelming bliss coursing through her each time he ran along her sensitive pearl. The coyote dared to venture deeper, pushing past her entrance and into her velvety linings, exploring each fold and crease, memorizing every last part of her that he could reach. Bunnie's mind fought to control her impulses as the tension in her nethers caused pistons and servos to jerk and strain, her knees buckling in response to her lightheaded euphoria. She looked back over her shoulder, her lolling tongue dripping unchecked as she struggled for words.

"An-Antoine...ah can't, ah'm goin' crazy..."

"Alors, you are ready for ze main course zen." Antoine remarked casually as he stood up, his rock-hard member already at full mast. He allowed it to settle between her generous cheeks, her fluffy white tail tickling the tip as he slowly slid in and out of the gap. "I have been, how you say, starving myself since zis morning." He squeezed her backside around his shaft, letting her push her hips against him needily as short, imploring moans escaped her. Her soft fur was intensely stimulating as his manhood pumped back and forth, not unlike when she had serviced him with her breasts in bed, but the flesh here was much firmer, well-toned from years of active combat in the fight against Eggman. Before his passion got the better of him, he withdrew from the velvety crevasse. "But for you, mon chou, I am not thinking I can wait any longer." He positioned his tip directly against her quivering entrance, bracing himself for the rush he was about to experience. "Bon appetit."

Rotor stormed down the halls of the Sky Patrol, chuntering angrily as he went. "Brilliant. Just AWESOME. No, really, what in the name of cod was I thinking making the whole stupid machine shut down JUST because one lousy freaking ingredient is out of stock?" His grousing intensified as he rounded the corner, making a direct beeline for the kitchen. "And why didn't I think to keep some in the workshop fridge? I swear, I must be getting old early or something..." He finally arrived at the entry door, absentmindedly thumbing the access button as he continued ranting. "And I'm expected to get anything done like this? Hah, yeah, right. Like they say, all work and no coffee makes Rotor *BUZZZZ*

"You *WHAT*?" Rotor whirled on the keypad, the throes of caffeine withdrawal nearly causing him to rip the device from the wall. He squinted in anger and confusion at the flashing red notification on the screen. "Locked? What do you *mean* locked? I just saw Bunnie heading this way less than an...hour...ago..."

The realization impacted Rotor almost as hard as his fist did on the door. "OOOOOOOOOH NO YOU DON'T! NUH UH! WE'RE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!" The walls reverberated again and again as he pounded furiously on the burnished golden star adorning the portal. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO DISINFECT EVERYTHING LAST TIME?! YOU'VE GOT 'TILL THE COUNT OF NOW BEFORE I MANUALLY OVERRIDE THIS LOCK!"

Rotor could hear the sounds of much banging, shuffling, and much more vehement speech as he waited for the couple to show themselves out of the mess hall. Finally, the doors slid open with Bunnie hastily dashing out first, desperately trying to pull her disheveled leotard back into place as she avoided Rotor's baleful glare. Antoine soon followed, awkwardly stumbling out while trying to cover himself with a VERY distended dish towel. Antoine boiled over as soon as he saw the walrus, invective spewing forth from him freely as he chased after his wife. "Connard! Fils de pute! Salaud! Foutre et mourir!"

Rotor waved him off dismissively. "Yeah yeah, how about next time you christen a room that ISN'T where we cook meals?!" Rotor stalked into the kitchen, still mildly fuming. "Buncha children on this ship, surprised I can go two feet without tripping over someone making out...*sigh*...well, whatever." He dug around in the fridge, eager to get both what he came for and back to work. "Least now I'll be able to get some java going and then I can...Wait." He feverishly pushed aside bottles and jugs, panicking as his search continued to be fruitless. "Where is it? I *know* we had some! There was a whole pitcher of it!" He flung the door shut, scanning the still-cluttered countertop. "No...nonono." He locked onto the creamer still left sitting on its side. He upended it in disbelief as one single, solitary drop fell to splash on the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOINE!"

Meanwhile...

Antoine fought to keep his grip around slick steel, sweat beading on his brown from exertion.

Impassioned groans tore through his throat as he thrust with wild abandon, the pent-up frustrations of the morning taking their toll as he cast aside any thought of pace or technique.

Every form.

Every position.

From the back.

From the side.

Top.

Bottom.

On the table.

Standing.

Sitting.

Nothing else mattered.

Except what lay before him.

And no man or Mobian before or since has sharpened an entire collection's worth of blades as swiftly as Antoine did while waiting for Bunnie to shower off for the second time that morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Fine.

Everything's fine.

So the badnik re-purposing plan didn't quiiiiiiiite pan out like you'd hoped. Dr. Ellidy *did* say that the results could be unpredictable without utilizing red star rings.

Thank goodness Rotor and Amy were able to control the situation before it got TOO out of hand.

You hoped.

Those distressing rumbles coming from down the hall hadn't done much to soothe your nerves.

But it's ok.

Things are ok.

You just needed to keep telling yourself that.

"Sally?"

The chipmunk princess snapped out of her reverie, quickly glancing at the console that called out to her as she rekindled her thoughts. "Hm? Yes, Nicole?" The screen flashed as a 3D topographical model of the shattered planet appeared, prominently displaying a blue arrow slowly approaching a blinking red circle. A brown-and-black furred lynx materialized onto the map, gesticulating towards the flickering marker as her chipper voice rang through the terminal speaker.

"We'll be entering the purported airspace of the Soumerica Egg Base within twenty minutes. I've gone ahead and began dropping altitude so that we can avoid early detection."

Sally nodded towards her personal friend and AI assistant in confirmation. "Thank you." She reviewed for the umpteenth time the notes she took from her and Nicole's tactical meeting this morning. "At least we're still somewhat on schedule...Nicole, could you go ahead and find out where Bunnie and Antoine are? They still need to be briefed on the plan."

"Right away, Sally." The digital cat closed her eyes momentarily as she reached out through the ship's systems and surveillance, easily pinpointing the requested Freedom Fighters in a heartbeat. "I've requested that they join us here on the bridge. They'll arrive within a few minutes."

The chipmunk sighed as she scribbled a few more lines down in the margins. "Ok. That gives me just a bit longer to make sure-"

"Sally."

"And then if they come across the base here, they'll need to-"

"SALLY!"

"Oh! Was there something else? I'm sorry." The princess looked back to the screen, the pencil she had been nibbling absentmindedly dropping from her mouth in surprise.

"Yes. There is." Nicole said curtly as her brow furrowed in concern. "You're worrying far too much about this mission."

Sally averted her eyes nervously. "W-what? No, I'm just being thorough..."

Nicole suddenly disappeared from the screen with a huff, her hard-projection body phasing into existence right next to her startled friend. Before Sally could react, she put a hand up to her forehead, making the chipmunk's skin tingle from the touch as the AI frowned deeply at her. "Your heart rate and blood pressure have been increasing steadily since last night, and your reaction time is irregular. You haven't even eaten since last night...unless you count the 3.5 pencils you've chewed apart today."

Sally blushed deeply as she thumbed over the deep dents in her current writing utensil. "Bad habits die hard..."

Nicole's features softened. "Sally, I know that you're still feeling guilty about what happened last time...But we know what to expect now. Between all the research we've done going in and the fact that we've got the whole team here just in case, there's no way that things will go wrong again. I'm 100% certain of that."

The princess managed a small smile. "You're right, I've myself get psyched out, for all the good it does me." She sighed, "I just can't help but feel SOMETHING'S off though...that I'm forgetting something important. It keeps nagging in the back of my head."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure that it's nothing that can't wait until later," Nicole said matter-of-factly as she removed her hand. "You did calm down somewhat, though I'd strongly recommend finding something to help you de-stress, to relieve some of this tension you've-"

"Knock knock y'all! Anybody home?"

Sally turned to see the large doors of the Sky Patrol's bridge sliding closed behind Bunnie and Antoine as they briskly walked in, joining her at the terminal where she and Nicole were. "Oh, great! Now that you're here, we can go over the mis..." Just as she began to launch into her explanation, Sally noticed Antoine was breathing rather raggedly for what should've been a short trip to the bridge. And now that she thought about it...did Bunnie usually shower this late in the day? She looked like she had just gotten out of the bath...

Sally blushed bright red as a realization clicked together in her mind. "I-I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything-"

Antoine arched an eyebrow, perplexed. "Quoi? Ma princess, you were not being interrupting anything."

Sally blinked. "Wait, really?"

Bunnie shook her head, "Naw, Sally-girl. Truth be told, ah was about finished up anyway."

The princess fought to keep her jaw from dropping right then and there. "I...see. W-well, in any case, Nicole and I need to go over what today's mission will be. Nicole, if you please..."

"Of course." Nicole projected holographic scans of the area on the table as her and Sally laid out the plans they had forged earlier.

Following the destruction of her mining operation, Thunderbolt had fallen back to her original hidden base to regroup and reconstruct the destroyed Super Badnik that had been a casualty of the failed attempt to trap the Freedom Fighters. Naturally, it would also be the most likely place for one of the Gaia Shrines would be, and after the last incident, would be much more heavily fortified. Therefore, the plan would be to take the Sky Patrol in low and quiet until they reached the outermost periphery of the most likely location of the base. From there, Bunnie and Antoine would begin on-foot reconnaissance to locate either the shrine or the base, then immediately report back. Based on what they found, the team could then decide what the best course of action would be in either disabling the base or claiming the Gaia Shrine.

By the time Sally finished outlining all the details, Nicole chimed in with an update. "Everyone, we're only three minutes from the infiltration zone."

Thanks Nicole," Sally nodded before turning back to Antoine and Bunnie. "Go ahead and take up positions near the airlock. I'll let you know when we're ready."

Bunnie and Antoine were soon standing at the ready in front of the cargo dock, with the coyote anxiously fiddling with the hilt of a freshly-sharpened saber while his wife stretched and tested her joints one last time. All too soon, Sally's voice cut through the dull roar of the engines just outside. "Remember, just find one or the other and come straight back! Don't engage unless it's absolutely necessary!"

Bunnie clicked her heel on the steel floor impatiently. "Don't y'all worry so much. We'll be done an' back by dinner, y'hear?"

"Alright...opening the airlock!"

The cascading rush of air quickly drowned out any sound the speaker could make as the doors opened, revealing the blur of lush tropical jungle underneath. Though slowed considerably from their usual flight velocity, the treetops still whizzed by with dizzying speed, causing Antoine to gulp.

"Zut alors...I thought ze princess said that we would be coming in low..."

"Aw, don't worry shug," Bunnie comforted, scooping her husband up in her arms. "I ain't gonna let go." She knelt down, gripping Antoine tightly against her chest. "Though yer gonna want to hold on tight." Antoine barely had time to wrap his arms around her shoulders before she kicked off powerfully, leaping out of the gangplank in a mighty bound and straight into the open air.

"SacreeeebleeEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

As soon as she cleared the Sky Patrol, Bunnie locked her heels together, her sole-mounted thrusters kicking on with a loud POP. Quickly correcting her bearing, she guided her trajectory from a swift free-fall to a graceful soar, jetting over the treetops with ease. Antoine attempted to calm down as he let the rabbit handle the flying for once, trying hard as he could to ignore the still-approaching ground. Within a few minutes, Bunnie had managed to slow herself down enough to attempt a landing. Gently, she eased off on the thrust until she dipped down to the forest floor, landing with a soft thud. Antoine gingerly opened an eye. "Ze flying is done now, no?"

Bunnie giggled in reply. "Yeah, sugah-Twan. Safe 'n sound on solid ground." She set him down, letting him get his land legs again with a brief wobble as she looked up at the early afternoon sun. "Best we not stick around long, though. We got a lotta ground to cover and time ain't on our side."

The coyote checked over his sword, making sure that nothing had fallen during the flight. "Oui. Let us be going."

The next several hours passed fairly uneventfully, save for the one time Antoine managed to expertly stumble into a sizable spiderweb. However, though they found no sign of the Egg Base or its inhabitants yet, the couple quickly found themselves beset by a much more ever-present adversary.

"Oh mah STARS, it's hotter than than hades's pepper patch out here." Bunnie groused, wiping sweat from the back of her neck. "Ah'm sweatin' like a stuck pig over here. How you holdin' up, sugah?"

"Tres...bon..." panted Antoine, his tongue lolling and dripping as he trudged on. He licked his lips, parched from the heat and humidity. "Maybe we should be findings some water, no?"

Bunnie shook her head, her moisture-matted bangs drooping down into her eyes. "No can do, hon. We still ain't seen hide nor hair of the base or shrine yet." She leaned over, giving him an encouraging peck on his cheek. "Just a bit longer though. Ah'm sure we'll find it soon. Besides..." Bunnie trailed off, savoring a deep whiff of her husband's heat-enhanced scent. "It ain't *all* bad..."

Antoine inhaled sharply, suddenly aware of Bunnie's tantalizing, sweat-slicked cleavage prominently on display from her tilted pose. "Ma chérie, perhaps it would being best to not getting...distracted just yet."

"Huh...? OH! Oh, yer right...sorry, shug." Bunnie stammered, coming out of her momentary daze. She fidgeted with the lower edge of her leotard as she realized that Antoine was most likely just as affected as she was. "Best we get this over with before this heat drives us both crazy."

"D'accord." Antoine nodded, unsheathing his saber as he peered ahead at the thick underbrush. "I shall be leading from here." They pressed onward into the jungle, Antoine expertly slicing away wide swaths of tangled vines and woody saplings as his blade flicked and twirled through the air. Her husband's experienced swordplay rarely failed to mesmerize Bunnie, her eyes following the shimmering arc as it danced to and fro. However, the rabbit found herself focusing less on the movement of the saber and more on the toned, trim back of the coyote in front of her. Though not nearly as broadly built as some of the others aboard the Sky Patrol, Antoine's disciplined body was athletically lean, honed just a sharply as the weapon he wielded. Each thrust, each turn, each flex was a miniature showcase of muscle and dexterity, and Bunnie drank it in eagerly. She couldn't resist biting her lip as a particularly acrobatic flourish made his tail sway dramatically, giving her a particularly magnificent view of his tight butt. The exertion and sweat had also strewn his straw-colored hair wildly, making his already dashing countenance even more rakish than ever. The models on her Jo Beaverly novels had NOTHING on her man, that she knew for certain as the smoldering desire left from breakfast flared up anew.

Meanwhile, Antoine found himself wrapped up in his own dilemma. Though he was truly trying his best to concentrate on the task at hand, the quick glances behind him to check on his wife were making it especially difficult. She had not been kidding about the sweltering sauna-like warmth of the deep jungle carrying unexpected benefits. Between the ill-timed shower before they left and the sheer humidity, Bunnie was practically drenched. Her normally plush ponytail and pert bangs hung limply in the heat, draping over an eye and giving her an air of alluring beauty. Moreover, her leotard was soaked through with sweat, its already close fit now practically skintight. Nothing was left to the imagination now as it clung to her frame, accentuating every curve of her breasts and the top of her hips. Moreover, the stretchy material seemed to be in active rebellion; every few steps brought the top of the garment lower and lower as she marched along to Antoine's pace, the faint pink edge of Bunnie's areolae peeking out teasingly before she hiked her clothing back up. There was no end of frustration between her legs as well; both front and back required constant adjustment as the material shifted out of place, threatening to give Antoine quite the show. If that wasn't enough, the trained ears that the soldier had been actively seeking out any suspicious sounds with were fixated on the out-of-breath panting coming from behind him, driving his thoughts back to the interesting morning he'd had. Antoine swallowed hard, willing himself back to reality.

As the couple wandered deeper and deeper into the dense forest, so did Bunnie's train of thought. The captivating display before her caused the memories from breakfast to flood back into her mind. Being bent over the counter, too enraptured in desire to even think straight. Antoine pleasuring himself behind her, prolonging her spiraling lust as he thrust in between her buttocks. Had Rotor just left them alone for a while longer...

...Just even a few moments longer, Antoine thought. He was lost in reminiscence of the earlier bedroom encounter, just before Cream had interrupted them. His back arching off the bed, muscles straining as he yelled and grunted foreign oaths. His wife swallowing up his aching manhood with both her breasts and mouth over and over again. Her silken fur, her velvety tongue, endlessly stimulating every last inch of him as she eagerly went down on his shaft. He cried out, begging her to never stop...

...she cried out, begging him to stop teasing her, grinding her hips against him pleadingly as her urges strained at her sense of reason. Passionate fluids streamed down her legs, her most delicate place yearning for its mate to plunge deeply into her. Finally, Antoine relented, withdrawing from between her cheeks and pressing himself against her dripping entrance. Slowly, her lips parted as she accepted his shaft...

...slowly, her lips parted as she accepted his shaft, once again taking his manhood into her mouth after taking a moment to catch her breath while she massaged his lower head with her vibrating bionic hand. This time she took long, slow strokes, her lips and tongue tightly drawn around him as she followed through all the way to the hilt...

...deeper and deeper he ventured into her, slowly sliding inch after inch into her until she had taken him to the hilt. Bunnie had gone mute from the ecstasy coursing through her, her legs violently shaking as he withdrew, only to thrust powerfully back into her...

...mouth as she pumped him faster and faster, her ample mounds tightly enveloping him as her head bobbed down again and again as she hungrily sucked...

...him back in, her folds a snug fit as he filled her entirely, each thrust sending surges of pleasure through her body...

...bucked and spasmed as she desperately milked him, hungry for his seed...

...filling her womb, her mind blanking as climax...

...rushed ever closer, so close...

...almost...

...there...

"THERE! I HEARD SOMETHING OVER THERE!"

Bunnie and Antoine both gasped in shock, breaking out of the impassioned daydream to find themselves overlooking a large, camouflaged steel bunker hidden away in the dense forest. Urgent voices called out distressingly close by as the couple panicked.

"Shoot! We gotta hide, sugah!"

Antoine hurriedly scanned their surroundings, searching for any suitable place that could offer possible cover. For once, luck was on his side today as he spotted a huge, rotted out tree not far from their position. "Bunnie, zis way!" Grabbing her hand, they bolted for the hollowed-out trunk, having just barely enough room to stand and press themselves up against the decaying wood. Antoine gripped his saber tightly, every nerve on edge as he struggled to still his breathing. Bunnie stood nearer to the entrance, her palm blaster already charged and at the ready in case anything or anyone decided to poke its head in.

The rabbit swore under her breath; she'd let her imagination run away with her, and look where it'd gotten them. The last thing she needed was to be discovered like this, dripping with sweat and pent up like no tomorrow. She leaned against the wall, pressing an ear to the wood as she tried to find how far their pursuers were behind them without giving away their position.

Meanwhile, he coyote couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Tight pink spandex rode up along glorious curves of golden fur and polished metal, leaving only a thin strip of material barely obscuring the view of Bunnie's magnificent buns. Antoine's mind spun. The guards. The daydream. The danger. The bedroom. The guns. The cream. The heat. The ass...

Hands moved on their own. Legs stepped forward unbidden. Sword leaned against the wall forgotten. Head addled from lust and hot and adrenaline. Still cautiously leaning against the wall, Bunnie bristled in surprise as a pair of hands took firm hold of her hips. Bunnie hissed in rebuke. "Sugah-Twan, what are y'all doin?! Ah can't-NNNF!" The rabbit's protests were cut short as something rock hard and blazing hot slipped in between her thighs, immediately causing her to bite down on her lip to keep from crying out. The sudden, powerful shock of sensation arched her back up against her husband's chest, causing her to look down at the throbbing, eager erection that was nestled in between her legs. Driven by her own pent-up urges, every twitch and movement was amplified tenfold by the roughness of her sweat- and nectar-soaked leotard. Before she could say another word, Antoine began sliding his member back and forth, the top of his shaft spreading her lower lips as he desperately humped his wife. Electricity danced along every inch of her as each stroke drove his head across her pearl. Soft moans escaped her with each motion. "Ant-An-ahn-tw-ah-oh...Antoi-AH~!"

"Spread out! They can't have gotten far!"

The sudden shout snapped Bunnie back to reality. "Ant, stop! They're gonna hea-mm!"

Bunnie's eyes went wide as Antoine covered her mouth with a gloved hand, stifling her objections as his frenzied thrusting continued unabated. The unexpected action sent her reeling. In all her time with him, she had never known him to be so insistently forceful, and yet now that same coyote was so furiously grinding himself against her most womanhood, desperate for the release he had been denied so many times today. The wild passion, the animalistic relentlessness, the vulnerable situation...

...was making her FAR more aroused than she could've imagined.

Antoine's own wits had come back somewhat, though his thrusting hadn't abated in the slightest. One hand still provided guidance as he pulled out once again, his shaft slick with her juices as his hips ceaselessly slammed against his wife's. The slippery yet coarse texture of the wet leotard was incredible, tickling his skin yet not scouring it as he pleasured himself. It felt far too good to stop...and yet he worried he'd gone too far, forcing this on Bunnie when they were supposed to be hiding for their lives. She'd even told him to stop, and yet the restrained passion that had been building through the day could no longer be resisted spurring his pace ever faster. He hoped she would forgive him- wait. Why did his fingers suddenly feel so warm?

Bunnie's struggled to restrain her panting breath as her tongue slid along Antoine's hand, her lust overcoming her as she gave in to the impulses she could no longer control. The taste of his sweat and scent filled her head as she sucked on his fingers, her mind blanking as the heat blazing through her body pushed her over the limit. Bunnie let herself become putty in her husband's hands, suddenly bucking her hips against Antoine as she succumbed to her repressed urges. She looked back over her shoulder at Antoine as any apprehension he had evaporated instantaneously, a look of utter desire burning in her eye as her tongue lolled freely.

Sudden footsteps crunched underbrush right outside, causing both of them to freeze in panic. The couple held their breath as a light cut through the shade of their hiding spot, illuminating the back wall. Antoine didn't dare try to reach for his sword, not willing to risk them catching any possible movement. The moments stretched on for an eternity.

"All clear. Wherever they went, they're not here."

Somehow, miraculously, the troop moved on, unaware of the sweat-drenched, silently grateful pair left behind in the dim light of the hollow trunk. Antoine was first to finally exhale with a violent shudder, hoping that the patrol was far enough away. That was close, far, FAR too close. He released his hold on Bunnie, holding his chest in an effort to calm his still-pounding heart. "Ahn, qui était horrible...are you being okay, ma-AWP!"

Bunnie's metal hand roughly grabbed the crossed belts of Antoine's sash, yanking him onto her as she leaned back against the wall of their hideout. Before he knew what was happening she had forced her tongue into his mouth, aggressively kissing and nipping as his lips as her free hand grabbed his member and began violently pumping. The coyote fought for breath at the sudden rush of action, his wife's frenzied stroking nearly pushing him over the edge just before she clenched down, blocking any release as she let him come up for air.

"Ah'm surprised at you sugah...treatin' a lady like you just did."

"Ah, ma amour..." Bunnie silenced him with another quick squeeze.

"Uh uh, no sweet-talkin' yer way outta this one. Takin' advantage of poor li'l ole gal, poundin' the daylights out of her while she can't get a word in edgewise, just usin' her as ya please..." Her grip relented on his shaft, delicately sliding her fingertips along the surface as she released him. "Drivin' her plum crazy, thrustin' away like some mad beast...only one way someone like you can make up for that."

She yanked aside the well-worked cloth between her legs, revealing her dripping slit. "Y'all better be ready t' finish what ya started. Give it to me HARD, hon."

Antoine needed no further urging. Trembling, he pushed against her, her urgency accentuated by the hold she still had on his sash. Slowly, his head forced her lips apart, the velvet entrance drawing him deeper and deeper. Finally, at long last, they could finally find the release they so desperately needed. Her walls clamped down on him as in as he moaned from the warm sensation.

"A-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*crunch-RIIIIIIIP!*

Antoine's moan became a raucous yell as the low ceiling of the rotted tree disappeared in an instant. Towering above them was a monstrous contrivance of metal; a stout body perched atop jointed, spidery legs, brandishing wicked claws on one arm and a powerful saw on the other, with sensor-tipped tendrils snaking through the air in front of the machine. A loud voice boomed out from the underside of the new Super Badnik. "INTERLOPERS. DROP WHATEVER WEAPONS YOU POSSESS AND LIE ON THE GROUND. SUBMIT OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES OF DEFYING EGG ARMY ORDERS. THIS WILL BE YOUR ONLY WARNING."

"ALERT! ALERT! SALLY, THEY'VE DEPLOYED A SUPER BADNIK!" All consoles back on the Sky Patrol flashed angry red warnings and Nicole blared what her sensors had detected out in the jungle.

Sally grabbed for an intercom, slamming down the transmit button as she screamed into the mic. "Sonic! Bunnie and Antoine are still out on their mission and aren't responding to hails!" Though her voice was resolute, panic tinged her thoughts as all her fears seemed to be coming true. "Position is 1800 meters West, 500 meters South! Get out there and support in any way possible!"

"On it, Sal! Keep the motor running for me!" the cocky hedgehog's voice rang back, not an instant before a blue streak took off from the underside of the ship. Sonic jetted through the forest with ease, dodging trees and rocks as he sped along the directions Sally had given him. His confident words aside, he couldn't help but feel a bit on edge from the tone of the princess's voice. He knew that the last time that they had been to Soumerica, a trip that they'd had to make without him, the mission had gone bad. REAL bad. By the time he'd come back, the entire team was laid up in the infirmity, badly beaten by a combination of a heavily trapped location and a trio of powerful badniks.

Sonic sped up a bit more.

Suddenly, an explosion shattered the relative silence of the jungle, the burst of air rocking the treetops and making the ground reverberate from the force. A billow of smoke slowly rose into the sky before Sonic's eyes."

"Oh SHOOT! Hold on guys, I'm coming!"

The hedgehog was like lightning, distance meaning nothing before the speed he now ran at. In an instant, he had reached the base of the cloud, though his mind took significantly longer to catch up to the sight before him. Whatever HAD been standing here, it wasn't now. Sonic looked around for any sign of his friends. He zipped around the crater, scanning the edges of the forest. Finally, he spotted something; two figures marching towards a hidden base tucked away into the treeline. As the smoke cleared, he could finally make out the outlines of Bunnie and Antoine, both of them making a beeline for what Sonic assumed was the new Egg Base. He called out as he rushed after them.

"Yo! Guys! Wait up!" He frowned, confused when they made no indication of slowing down after hearing the hedgehog's call. He quickly caught up with them, screeching to a halt spreading his hands wide in front of them "Hey hey, where's the fire?"

"Outta the way, sugah-hog."

"Rester à l'écart, Sonic."

That...was not what Sonic was expecting. He tried to pull them back as they strode past, dead-set on venting whatever frustration still remained after thoroughly trashing the Super Badnik. "Woah! Hang on a second!" Finally, he managed to get them to stop just shy of the outer perimeter of the base. "Look, I know I'm the last person to talk about slowing down, but Sally's really worried about you guys. Before we storm this place, let's go check back in with her, okay?"

-Still no release for the wicked

Bunnie and Antoine shot each other wild, determined glances before finally settling back on Sonic. Bunnie heaved a sigh while Antoine nodded.

"Fine. Lead the way, hon."

Sonic took off like a shot back the way he came as Bunnie and Antoine followed by air not far after him. The sun slowly began to set on the scene of violence left behind, as daylight dimmed over the piles of molten slag and ribboned metal left in the wake of two VERY frustrated lovers.


	4. Chapter 4Climax

I don't need it...

I don't need it...

I DEFINITELY don't need it...

I don't need it...

I don't NEED it...

I DON'T need it...

I don't need it.

I don't need it!

...

"Ma belle, are you being alright?"

...

"AH NEED IT!"

Antoine started from his wife's sudden outburst. "B-Bunnie?!"

"Ah! Oh, nothin', Sugah-Twan..."

The bionic rabbit squirmed uncomfortably in her seat around the grand conference table in the meeting hall of the Sky Patrol, her thoughts far too far away to even pay mind to embarrassment at the moment. Though several hours (including dinner) had passed since the failed scouting mission, the itch that had been plaguing her since the bedroom that morning had most certainly not. They had been so close...finally, some privacy and MORE than enough foreplay, and then an overgrown brushwacker ruined their secluded little spot, killed the mood, and threatened them with incarceration and bodily harm. The rabbit bitterly thought of how lucky those Egg soldiers were that Sonic accosted her and Antoine when he did, or there would've been only a smoking heap of rubble where their base used to be by the time she was done with them.

Antoine placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. Truth be told, he was not faring much better than she was. Every part of him below the waist ached with a sickening intensity, a torrent of pent-up fervor squarely centered between his legs. And yet, even now his thoughts betrayed him; every moment he let his focus slip, his mind wandered back to the extraordinarily aroused rabbit sitting next to him, and the frustration she must feel after being so mercilessly teased over and over throughout the day, and exactly what he planned to do to her when this meeti-NO NO NO. Thinking like that is exactly what he was trying to avoid.

This meeting couldn't end soon enough.

The rest of the members of the Freedom Fighters slowly filtered in until all spots at the table were occupied. Satisfied that everyone was present and accounted for, Sally stood up to speak.

"It looks like we're all here, so I'll go ahead and start tonight's briefing. As you all know, the reason for this trip was to find the Gaia Temple for this region, which is almost certainly controlled by the local Egg Army sub-boss. Thanks to the efforts of Bunnie and Antoine, we've discovered the location of their base, and therefore the most likely vicinity where the temple can be found. Based on the info that they provided, Nicole and I have developed a plan of attack, so to speak, on finding the target while we can use the night to our advantage. Nicole, if you please..."

As the holo-lynx started the projection of the areal map for the region for Sally to gesticulate over, Bunnie once again found her attention waning. The princess had already grilled her and Antoine for what felt like ages after they had gotten back aboard the Sky Patrol, and there hadn't been a minute to spare before Amy and Cream had started calling everyone to the mess hall for dinner. Bunnie loved the gal to death, but sometimes she wondered if there was any room in that pretty head of hers for something other than PLANNING. Bless her heart, ever since that first botched mission in Soumerica she's seemed on edge, and the events of the day didn't seem to lessen that one bit.

Although...

"...and with any luck, the infiltration team will be able to penetrate their defenses smoothly."

...Sally-girl wasn't doing much to ease off the current tension either. Bunnie chanced a look at Antoine. His eyes were adamantly locked on the projection in front of him, glaring determinedly at the detailed grids and arrows Nicole had overlaid upon the map as he forced himself to nail his focus to the table, far away from any. Possible. Lewd. Thou-

"...the team will need to push in hard and fast. There won't be any time to slow down..."

Zut alors...on top of everything else, now he had to put up with this? Would the torment never end?

"Now, when they've maneuvered around to the rear, a careful, easy entry will be required."

OH. MAH. STARS. Did she seriously have no idea what this sounded like? Bunnie caught Sonic smirking out of the corner of her eye, but her current state of mind was twisting every accidental innuendo into another urge to yank Antoine out of his chair, pin him on the table, and *completely* derail this meeting.

"From there, you'll be free to explore. Feel out every nook and cranny. Plunge into the deepest depths if you have to."

SACRE BLEU. Was she doing this on purpose? The coyote gritted his teeth as his mind rebounded back from the brink of debauchery. Focus...focussssss...focus on NOT laying out Bunnie spread-eagle over an elaborately-rendered model of the Egg Base and christening this room as well.

"With a bit of luck, we can find the Temple, do what we came here to do, and be back on our way to the next one by morning! Any questions?" After a brief murmur of "no"s and shaken heads confirmed there weren't, she clapped her hands with finality. "Perfect! Now, for this mission, since they've already had experience in reconnoitering this jungle, I'd like to ask Antoine and Bun-"

"NON!"

The sudden, thunderous outburst and crack of hands slamming the end of the table sent heads whirling, made Sonic nearly tip over his perilously-reclined chair, and unintentionally added a thick line of red to the drawing Cream had been avidly coloring. Antoine stood, breathing lightly as all eyes centered on him. He swallowed hard as his self-consciousness got the better of him and he knelt down to set right the chair he'd knocked over in his fervor. Settling back into his seat, he cleared his throat with a hand still trembling from frustration-incited impact before speaking evenly.

"Ma Princesse, I ask that you be forgiving my rudeness, but zis has been, how you say, a very tall day."

"Long day, hon."

"Oui, zank you. A very long day. I would like to be spending some time with my wife, since zis *is* being a special day for us."

Still recovering from the coyote's sudden shout, it took the princess a few moments to consider the meaning of his words. Hands flew to cover a gasp as the realization hit her like a thunderbolt. "OH! Bunnie, Antoine, I'm so, SO sorry! I didn't...it completely slipped my mind with all the..." Sally trailed off in embarrassment as the full realization of the day's events hit her. "Please, don't worry about a thing, I'm sure the others will-"

"I volunteer." Rotor raised his large, gloved mitt in the air as he headed Sally's request off at the pass. "I'd like some time off the ship for once."

"Same here, Sal." Sonic quickly echoed the walrus as he impatiently drummed his fingers on the table. "I barely got to spend any time out there, and we've been cooped for days. Gotta get a better workout than that, y'know?"

"Oh...well, that solves that, then! Sonic and Rotor, you'll be our infiltration team this evening. Head to the loading ramp and Nicole and I will see out. To everyone else, meeting adjourned!"

The next few minutes were a blur. There was no friendly chatter after the briefing. There was no stopping by the rec room for an evening training session, or a visit to the zen garden for a moment of tranquil silence. Kitchen, workshop, shower, study...all utterly disregarded for the one destination on both of their minds. Before either of them knew it, they were back in their bedroom, door closed and locked, lights off, and violently making out against the steel barrier that separated them from all the many distractions that had kept them from each other. Raw passion was in full force; both forced lips against the other without care or abandon to if they found their target or not, more often finding a cheek, a nose, an eyebrow, neck, collar, shoulder, chest, breast...Sash and leotard were quickly discarded to the floor as the pair slowly began to maneuver to the bed, not once interrupting the whirlwind of furious kissing, groping and moaning as they clasped their bodies together tighter and tighter. Finally at the edge, Bunnie toppled her husband over onto the sheets Cream had so diligently laundered for them while they were away with a forceful shove.

"Hah...ha...ah, ah been waitin' all day for this, sugah." She eyed up his already towering erection with a bitten lip. "An' by the looks of that, yer in the same way..."

"Oui...it has been l'agonie..." the coyote breathlessly uttered.

"Then let me finish what ah started this mornin'..." Bunnie climbed between Antoine's legs, once again wrapping her lips around Antoine's granite-solid member as she went down on him, taking half of his length in one go. Antoine spasmed from the sudden rush of pleasure from the slick sensation swallowing him up, his already-oversensitive manhood setting his teeth on edge from the overwhelming stimulus. Bunnie spent no time on buildup as the blazing heat that filled her mouth and throat reassured her all the more of her husband's aching desire. Where she'd been in no small amount of need herself, his already impressive girth had swollen more than ever from ever-delayed release; she couldn't even manage a repeat performance of her special service this morning. At least she could give her poor man some relief...until he brought a hand to her cheek, slowing her progress to a halt.

"Ngh...ma belle...please, *uuhn*. Please, let me be making you feel good too..."

"Mmm...ah. Always the gentleman, aint'cha? One sec..."

Bunnie pivoted around, moving into a position where she was poised directly over Antoine while also giving him access to her lower half. The coyote gently spread her metallic legs apart, allowing him a full view of her most delicate place, already glistening with nectar from just the light foreplay they'd had. Like his wife, Antoine dug in greedily, his tongue lapping up every last drop of her juices as she gasped deeply with each stroke. Her rapid breaths quickly disappeared as she set back to her own services, eagerly kissing and licking the length of her husband's shaft as he grunted in pleasure. Her voice joined his as he spread her lips apart, his tongue venturing deeper into her slit as he sought to taste every inch. Her legs clamped against his sides as he ran a finger across her pearl, sending shivers of bliss tingling across her back. Her backside leaned against his muzzle, urging him further onward and allowing her to bob even lower on his member. Not a single fold of her velvety lining went unexplored, and no inch of his manhood went unattended. Bunnie marveled at how quickly she had caught up to Antoine; the feeling of his hot, ragged breath on her lower lips was already gotten her this close...she gave the coyote's shaft one last long, loving stroke before sitting upright onto his chest.

"Ah think I've had more than enough warmin' up for today, shug..."

Antoine looked up as his wife, raising an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Bunnie took his throbbing erection in one hand while she slid her hips down his body, lifting herself up to position her entrance was directly over his towering manhood.

"Why don't we skip on t' the fun part?"

"Hey Rotor?"

The walrus hissed back at Sonic, holding a finger to his lips. "Keep your voice down! What is it?"

Sonic ducked under a heavy branch, unused to having to match much slower place as they both carefully made their way back to the Egg Base on foot. "Why'd you pitch in to come out here tonight? Usually we have to drag you out of your workshop for breakfast."

Rotor's chest rumbled with a deep, humorless chuckle. "Because I'd like to get *something* useful done tonight, and it sure wasn't gonna happen back on the ship with those two there."

Sonic's head cocked to the side in confusion. "I'm sure that made sense somehow to you brainy types, but could ya break it down a bit further?"

Rotor facepalmed with a sigh. "Riiight...I always forget you could sleep through a nuke." The walrus's features contorted in a grimace, pictures flooding back from the scene at the kitchen. "Look, the point is by now they're for sure gonna-"

"-ride hard and be put away WET, hon. Don't hold nothin' back, ya hear?"

Antoine nodded furiously. "Oui, you will not be having to ask me twice."

Bunnie smiled as she lowered her hips swiftly. "Then here we go-OO~OH!" Her normally soft voice rose to a raucous yell as she plunged down on her husband's spear, taking him to the hilt easily as he thrust upwards to meet her. Bunnie's head immediately went blank, her body blazing hot as her muscles and servos twitched in unison from overpowering pleasure. Her momentary pause was short-lived, as she began to smoothly rock her hips, causing Antoine to find the voice that had been torn away from him as her velvet folds enveloped him in pure ecstasy.

"AAAhh...Oui...merci...merCII! Please, do not stop!"

His wife needed no encouragement. "NNN! Twan...oh, oh! Right there! You'rrre...ahn!" It took no time at all for her to be riding him in full force, her breasts bouncing to the same passionate rhythm that their hips were moving to. Antoine had firm hold of her waist, pulling her into each downstroke and lifting her back up to the next. Cries echoed off the walls of the bedroom, steadily increasing in volume as the pace intensified in kind. Sweat beaded on Antoine's brow as easily as it rolled down Bunnie's voluptuous curves. All the stresses and worries of the day lay forgotten in this moment; right now, all that mattered was the furor of love that set hearts pounding and bedsprings straining to keep up.

"Hon, I'm gettin'...NNG...ah-AHM! AAAAAAN~!"

"HNAAA!"

At last, the pent-up energy built up since they first rose for the day flooded forth. Antoine's body rocked at from the force of his orgasm, his seed jetting forth in pulse after electrifying pulse. He clamped her down on his lap as her walls clung to him tightly from her own climax, unwilling to give up even a single drop. Bunnie slumped over in a daze, her mind short-circuited by the euphoric warmth that erupted inside of her. She gingerly placed a hand over the source of the head, stroking the fur over the deepest point of their joining.

"It's...so hot, hon...and there's so much..." She gave a slightly woozy giggle. "Were y'all savin' up for today or somethin'?"

"Oui."

The serious tone in his voice caught Bunnie off guard. "H-huh?"

"I have being, how you say, 'saving up.' Which is why zis is no time to be resting." Antoine suddenly pushed the rabbit over, forcing her facedown at the foot of the bed and sliding her off of him in the process. A thrill of panic flashed across her mind as she pitched forward, her hips still hiked in the air as she caught herself on the soft mattress. Before she knew it, Antoine had risen to his knees and had a tight hold of her hips.

"A-Antoine? What're ya-"

"I am believing you said to hold nothing back." He leaned over so his next words could be whispered into her ear. "So now I can be doing to you what we both wanted so very much this afternoon."

Bunnie felt his member press against her as he spoke; sakes alive, he was STILL harder than the last turn on Route 280. She whimpered pleadingly as he lined up the tip of his spear with the entrance of her most delicate place before suddenly plunging it deeply into her.

"nnNNNNOH MAH STARS!" Bunnie screamed aloud, once again filled to the brim with her husband's thick shaft. Antoine immediately started thrusting away, his firm grip digging into the soft flesh of her hindquarters as he relentlessly pounded into her. Fresh yells and squeals of intense pleasure squeezed past the mouthful of sheets she had bit down to try and quiet her voice. This intensity...this dominant atmosphere...the fog that had clouded her head back in the tree began to creep in again as Antoine took control of the pace wholly. Her heart nearly leapt from her chest as he growled in exertion; whatever spark was awakened in her husband's chest this afternoon...she LOVED IT. Antoine could feel his efforts paying off, each thrust became more difficult to withdraw, as if the rabbit was increasingly reluctant to let him go. His gamble that his normally more assertive wife had this side to her had paid off; he flashed her a toothy smile as he redoubled his pace.

"Zut alors, you are gripping me so tightly. You are enjoying this greatly, non?"

"Y-yhhhhh..."

"I cannot be hearing you. Again?"

"Yesh..."

Antoine slowed his pace slightly, pretending to be unsatisfied with the answer. "Encore? I still could not understanding."

"YES! OH GOD, DON'T Y'ALL DARE STOP!"

"Magnifique. Plus vite it is." With that, the coyote hammered her harder and faster than ever, putting his weight into every thrust. Bunnie's legs creaked from the force, her fleeting return to consciousness over as soon as it came, tossing her back into the sky-high cloud of bliss that had enveloped her. Saliva dripped freely from her lolling tongue and eyes glazed over as that elation rose ever and ever higher, until...

"Nnngaaaahhh...!"

"NNNFFF! Nnff. Huff..."

Antoine withdrew once more, allowing Bunnie to slump down onto the bed as he released her legs. Her slit freely leaked thick, white passion now after being filled twice over.

"Ma lapin, are you being alright? I was not being too rough, was I?"

Bunnie slowly picked herself up as she came back to her senses, still quite out of breath as she planted a kiss on her lover. "Nothin' like it, sugah-Twan. Sakes alive, you're somethin' else when you get good and riled, don't ya?" She trailed a finger down his chest, eliciting a shudder from the coyote. "My brave, strong, *handsome* man..." She leaned back on the pillows set at the head of the bed, reclining so Antoine could see her in all her glory. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath, the sweat from their fervent lovemaking bestowing a golden sheen to her fur. The coyote drank the sight in deeply as his heart quickened at the beautiful display before him.

Bunnie couldn't help but giggle at the awestruck expression on her husband's face. With him, every day was like their first day being married. They still found ways to surprise each other, but she took solace in every morning being another chance wake up next to his smiling face. There was no one else she could be so at ease with, and yet never have to worry about taking or being taken for granted. It was the thought that roused her at dawn and filled her heart to the brim with burning desire in moments like these. And...judging from Antoine's "other" reaction...she wasn't the only one feeling this way. Bunnie opened her legs, curling a finger at her lover invitingly to join her. "C'mon shug...take me...I'm yours..."

Antoine needed no further bidding, crawling on top of his ravishing paramour as she embraced his taut, sweat-drenched body. Deeply they gazed into each other's eyes, finding the unyielding, irresistible love they felt for one another mirrored in their partner. Antoine allowed himself to be pulled into a long, intense kiss as he lowered his again-erect manhood into her, keeping her held close as her body shuddered from the still-sharp rapture of being penetrated by his fiery-hot member. She moaned around his mouth as his tongue reveled in her taste, gently cradling her head with one as he braced with the other, his hips gently setting their pace after having performed so vigorously twice already. Bunnie felt her legs move, unbidden, rising from the sheets to find themselves locked around Antoine's waist, urging each thrust deeper, each stroke faster, and the coyote's body closer to hers. The kiss broke for a moment for each to utter oaths of fevered passion.

"Antoine...Antoine...please...oh heavens, don't stop, don't ever, ever stop!"

"Je ... oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas arrêter, il se sent trop bon pour arrêter!"

Bunnie's mind raced as Antoine's rhythm followed in kind, trying to keep up with the supreme pleasure that fought her for control of her own body. Servos hummed and twisted, gears spun and locked, feedback from nerves both organic and synthetic sparked like dazzling fireworks in her brain. Too much...it was all too much...she clutched Antoine as tightly against her bosom as she could; his firm body, his impassioned features, they were the only things that made sense in the white void of bliss that threatened to swallow her up. Antoine felt the tension in his wife building as his cadence reached a furious pace, each thrust sending electrifying heat rocketing up his spine to detonate in his head, long since numb to any sensation of fatigue or breathlessness as he lost focus on anything other than the utterly priceless woman that lay underneath him, raking his back with her fingers, legs tightening around him as she screamed his name, begging for him to give every last drop of life-giving passion he had, how she so badly wanted to bear his children, to make her his woman and his alone. The time finally come, he plunged into her one final time as the tension snapped like a dam bursting; her legs closed around him tightly, sealing him in her as he emptied pulse after pulse of seed into her until finally she could take no more, seeping forth from where they were so closely united.

Antoine slumped down on top of her at long last, panting raggedly as the exertion finally took its toll. Bunnie's chest rose and fell, her natural arm covering her face as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Haa...haaaa...Antoine...that...incredible...yer incredible..."

"Oui...you are...incroyable...as well..."

Bunnie managed to find the strength to lean forward, kissing Antoine firmly on the nose. "You really do know how t' put a gal through the wringer, ya know that?"

Antoine chuckled exhaustedly. "Ah...just to be keeping up with you, ma belle."

Bunnie's ears drooped to cover her face, hiding the blush quickly coloring it. "Ah don't know about none of that...ah ain't the greatest lover on the planet like you are."

The coyote raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "I am not remembering having earned such a title..."

She couldn't help but set to giggling again. "Well, after THAT showin', you earned it, sugah." She kissed him once more, deeply, with all the love she had and then some from the good morning kiss. "Thanks for the best anniversary a gal could ask for. I love you, Antoine."

"I love you too, Bunnie. Joyeux anniversaire."

"Happy Anniversary." She let him snuggle down into her chest contentedly as she laid her own head back on the pillows. "A good rest ought to' be fine before round two, right?"

"Oui. I am liking the sound of that. Maybe I can be sneakings like quiet mouse and fine the water and snacks?"

"Like ah said. Greatest. Lover."

Much, much later...

After all had gone dark...

After the echoes had left the halls...

When the sounds of a young couple in the throes of passion finally subsided for the night...

Sally's aloft hips gave one final, earth-flatteringly violent shudder before at last falling to the sweat-and-fluid-drenched mattress she laid upon. Every part of her rocked and shivered, chest heaving like the sea as she quivered under the orgasm reverberating through her naked body. Facedown, she released the sheets that she had soaked through with saliva from having bit down on them for so long. From her bedside table, the digital handheld that housed Nicole chirped to life, a miniature projection of the holo-lynx hovering slightly over it.

"Audio recording has been completed for the evening, Sally. Shall I save tonight's file with the others?"

Sally at last withdrew her hand from between her legs, holding the appendage before her as she regarded the juices from climax after climax after climax that stained and dripped freely from her fingers.

"I'm so fucked up."

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
